Sea Bound
by Jay D. Moore
Summary: Alice Kingsly, better known as Captain Al, after rescuing Captain Jack Sparrow, sets sail on the adventure of a lifetime. Some of the adventure includes: Rescuing her sister, pretending to be a man, theft, and possibley falling in love. Jack/OC Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Welp! I told yah! A Pirates of the Carribean story!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But all OC's in my stories are mine and mine alone. Unless I say otherwise.

Chapter 1

I sat up in my bunk when I heard pounding on my cabin door. I was a captain and I was a girl. My name was Alice Kingsly but I preffered my crew to call me Al. Captain Al. They knew of my sex, but few others did becaise I thought it best I remain a man to all others. Pirates weren't very respectful to women.

"What in the bloody hell?" I asked, opening the door.

"Captain Jack Sparrow wants to talk to you." my first mate, Hunter, said.

How the hell did Captain Sparrow bored my ship?

"Fine. Give me a moment." I muttered.

After I shut the door I dressed quickly, pulling on a men's white shirt and black breeched. I put my boots on and attached my sword and pistol to my belt. The I slipped into my coat and walked to the door. I opened the door, plopping my hat onto my head. My hair was cut in a short pixie cut style to give it a male appearence and my eyes were lined with smudged coal.

"Captain Al." a British soldier smiled.

What. The. Hell. I looked around swiftly. My crew stood watching me, and also on my ship were soldiers. Tons of them. And tied up near the mast was Captain Jack. I never met him, but everyone heard tale of his looks. So I knew it was him. And he'd been captured.

"Captain Al," the leader of the soldiers continued, "you are under arrest for piracy among other crimes."

"Well, sir, while I respect your choice to say that I must disagree. You see, to arrest one you must be able to capture one. And you are not going to be able to do that. I bet you had to catch Cap'in Jack by surprise and it was your mistake to think it'd be any easier with me." I said, drawing my sword.

"Now men, " I said, looking at my crew, "Attack!"

My men rushed forward and I jumped down to fight as well. Once the fight was well in I slipped over to Sparrow. Without a word I cut him free.

"Thanks mate." he whispered.

"Aye, anytime." I muttered.

"Could yah give me a lift to Tortuga?" he asked. "Me ship'll meet us there."

"Sure. Help us fight?" I asked.

As a response, he leapt up and began fighitng as well.

Soon, we overpowered the British and they fled.

"Well, mate, you fight well!" Captain Jack said.

"Yeah, s'nessecary. I wouldn't be captain if I couldn't fight." I said.

"Aye, I s'pose that's true." he said.

"Hunter! Show Cap'in Sparrow to his cabin." I said. "And.. set sail for Tortuga!"

My entire crew stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"What? We need rum and I know damn well you buggers want women." I said, earing cheers of happiness.

"Aye, aye. Get back to work. And someone get me a bottle of rum!" I shouted, heading back to my cabin.

Men.

-Tortuga-

A few days had passed sense the fight between us and the soldiers. We finally docked at Tortuga and the men were all out. Except the unlucky bastard who had to keep watch. Jack and I were walking through the streets looking for any sign of his crew, whom he'd told he'd meet here.

"Why'd yah tell 'em you'd meet 'em 'ere?" I asked.

"'Cause the soldiers decided to do the hangings here this time. Show the pirates they mean buisness. Damn brutes. There's even women and children in this group. All charged with piracy, theft, or something similar. It's fucking cruel. Some of these men are going to see family hang. Anyway, I told me men I'd be here one way or another." he sighed.

I looked at Jack.

"Shall we watch the hangings then?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. Best respect our fellow pirates." he said, and we started towards where they were going to hang them.

When we reached the make-shift gallows I frowned. They'd hardly spared the materials to build them. It looked to me like they'd destroyed the pirate ships they raided and built the gallows with them. It was disturbing. More and more people began to crowd around, including my crew. Hunter stood beside me, his eyes narrowed. Then another pirate stepped up beside Jack.

"Gibbs?" I whispered.

He smiled.

"'Ello Cap'in Al. Good tah see you. Where's li'l Naomi?" he asked.

I tensed up.

"She ran away. 'M not sure t'where. Said in 'er note she'd r'turn when she had the right to call 'erself a pirate." I whispered hoarsley, missing my sister.

Gibbs was the only pirate outside my own crew who knew me as who I was. He'd helped me raise my little sister after our parents' deaths. Before Jack recruited him. He nodded at my words and patted my shoulder. Then the pirates were led out from where they were being temporarily kept. Some, including myself, though the soldiers were just stupid. Coming into pirate territory and killing pirates in an almost mocking manner. It was foolish and they were practically begging to die.

"These people are to be hanged for piracy, murder, theft, torture, and many other heinious and cruel crimes that resulted in the death penalty." one soldier shouted.

The crowd was dead silent and hatred seeped from it. Then a child, a young girl, began to sing.

"_The king an' 'is men stole the queen from 'er bed_

_'Nd bound 'er in 'er bones._

_The seas be ours_

_And by the powers_

_Where we will,_

_We'll roam!"_

I looked at the girl singing and my eyes widened. Her hair was dirty blonde and cut short, barely touching her shoulders. She was dirty, her tan skin darker in some places, the raggedy dress she wore no better. Her bare feet nearly black. And her eyes were the same clear blue of the sea that mine were.

"Naomi." I said, and Gibbs looked at me.

Seeing as it was my sister, I had no choice but to sing along. I slipped into the crowd, Hunter by my side. I neared the gallows so only those sentenced to hang'd see my face.

"_Yo ho! Haul together! Hoist the colors high!"_ I started, and my sister looked at me.

Hunter started in and so did several others. Quickly the entire crowd along with those sentenced were all singing.

"_Heave, ho! Theives and beggers! Never shall we die!"_

I slipped behind the soldiers, motioning for my crew to render them unconsious. So, as the crowd sung, a right proper distraction, my men began knocking soldiers over the head. Once all the soldiers close enough to act were out I leapt onto the hanging rig. Right in time to shout out the last line of the song as the man pulled the lever.

"Never shall we die!" I shouted, cutting all of the ropes with my sword and catching my sister around the waits while the other pirates landed on their feet.

The soldiers gawked at me.

"What? Think I'd let yah 'urt me sista'? Dumb buggers." then I turned to Jack, who had joined me on stage. "Thanks for bringin' me 'ere."

My crew was staring at me.

"Well? What're you mutts waitin' for? Attack!" I shouted.

"Me crew! Attack too!" Jack shouted.

So, two crews ran at the soldiers still on their feet. And they did the sensible thing. They ran like hell.

"Al.." Naomi groaned hoarsley from my arms.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I whispered.

""M Sorreh feh runnin' 'way. Shouldn't've." she said, looking up at me.

"S'okay, love." I said.

Now that I saw her closely, I saw she had a large bruise on the side of her face.

"Who hit you?" I asked, my voice taking on a dangerous tone.

She looked up at me.

"The hangman."

I didn't speak, just walked over to the man and drew my dagger. I sliced his cheek open and smirked.

"Do not touch my sister eva' again unless you want to die." I said, then I turned and caried the obviousley weak ten year old away.

Jack caught up to me and smiled.

"Yah never said yah 'ad a sister mate!" he laughed.

"Well, I do. This is Naomi. Naomi, this is Cap'in Jack Sparrow." I said.

She nodded weakly at him.

"Sis, did they feed you?" I asked.

"No' much. An' they din't gi' us much drink neitha'." she whispered.

I nodded and we entered a tavern called _The Drunken Pig_. Both our crews seemed to be there. Among others.

"'Ey mate! No kids allowed in 'ere!" called the barkeep.

"This ain't no kid! This be a pirate saved from the gallows, mate!" I shouted back, then smirked. "An' she wants some rum!"

Naomi grinned, "Aye, 'd love me some rum!" she croaked.

I sat her up on a bar stool as the man uncomfortabley handed her a bottle. The ten year old turned it up and began chugging it, only coming up to breath. When she did she looked at the shocked barkeep.

"Thanks, mate. I need this." she said, then she returned the bottle to her lips.

"I'll 'ave me some too." I said after a moment.

"Aye, same for me." Jack said.

And so we drank. And I am ashamed to say my sister has a better alchohal tolerance than me because I had to be carried onto my ship by my first mate while she simpley strolled on in. But we were reunited and that's what mattered. And, I am glad to say, our stay in Tortuga was going to be prolonged a bit. I just wasn't ready to say goodbye to Gibbs and the few others I'd befriended from Jacks crew. And then there was Jack. I am ashamed to say I found myself attracted to the man. And even more ashamed to say that my attraction to him scared the hell out of me. But, then it also made sense. After all, I was supposed to be a man. And a male captain crushing on another male captain would be considered odd in the least.

Welp! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I really have no clue what to put here. Read the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cap'in Jack or POTC.

Chapter 2

I sat up in bed, groaning. The hangover wasn't as bad as it usually was. Being a pirate sort of helped one get used to it. I leapt from my bunk and dressed quickly. First I grabbed the bandages I used to keep my breast bound tightly. Then I slipped into a loose fitting white mens dress shirt. I grabbed a pair of black breeched and put them on along with socks and my boots. My sword, gun, and coat came next. Lastly, I lined my eyes with kohl and plopped my tri-hat onto my head.

"Aye, tha' makes yah look mo' like a p'rate sista'." Naomi yawned, having woken up while I was lining my eyes.

"Eh? Well, your accent 'elps you out." I said. "A proper gent wouldn't 'ave a clue what yah just said."

She smiled cheekily and slipped out of bed.

"I reckon I can be you cab'n girl, aye?" she said, slipping into a large shirt that fit her as a dress would.

"Aye." I agreed.

She buckled a belt crookedly around her waist and set to work added breeches, boots, kohl around her own eyes, and a bandana.

"'Ey girl, yah look like a boy!" Captain Jack called, entering the cabin.

"Aye, that she does." I said.

"Tha's tha poin'! If I look like a boy nobody'll mess with me!" she said.

"Aye, that be true as well." I said.

"So, what are you going to be as a member of this crew?" Jack asked.

"Cabin boy." we said together, and he laughed.

"Well, shall we head into Tortuga?" he finally asked and we nodded.

"Well, Naomi, what'll we call yah?" I asked.

"Nat! Like papa used ta'." she said excitedly, and I nodded.

So, with Nat as her given nickname, the three of us headed into Tortuga.

-In Tortuga-

"'Ey, mate!" a man called as we entered the brothel/tavern. "No kids!"

"He's me cabin boy!" I called back, plopping a hand on Naomi's head.

"I'll be back in an hour." Jack said. "Barkeep! While I'm upstairs, get me friends 'ere whatever they ask for."

Naomi hopped onto the bar-stool.

"Well, kid, whad'ya want then?" the man asked.

"Well, mate. Me and me cap'n would fancy us some rum we would." she said.

"Aye. An' what's your name?"

"Nat. An' 'e be Cap'n Al." she said, smiling cockily.

I slid onto the stool.

"Aye, that be me." I said.

He nodded and handed us two mugs of rum.

"'Ey, Cap'n, fancy a li'l drinkin' contest?" Naomi asked.

"Not after last night I don't!" I shouted.

She laughed and took a long swig.

-An hour later-

"Shall we 'ead out then, Cap'n Jack?" I asked when he returned.

"Yeah, let's go." he said

We wandered down the street, looking at stands with fruit and weaponry. Occasionally I'd pause and lift a gun to examine.

"Cap'n Jack!" Gibbs called, abruptly running up as I examined a smooth bladed dagger.

The short man's shouting distracted the stand's owner long enough for me to slip the blade into my coat.

"Yes, Master Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"There be some soldiers askin' bout you an' Cap'n Al down by the docks. I notified Al's first mate an' 'e moved _The Mercy _out of view. I've also 'idden _The Pearl._ I just came to warn yah. An' 'ow be you, Nat?" he asked, looking at my sister and smiling.

He knew of her old nickname and I suppose he figured she'd be going by that.

"Swell Mista' Gibbs!" she shouted.

"Me ship? It's safe, yes?" I asked.

"What she said." Jack said.

"Aye, both yer ships be safe." Gibbs laughed. "I swear you two are just alike!"

Gibbs shot me a knowing look.

"I gotta get back to the ship now. Nat, shall yah be 'eadin' ta' yer Cap'n's ship as well?"

"Aye! Bye Cap'n!" Naomi laughed, trailing Gibbs as he walked away.

"Well, me fellow Cap'n. Shall we head away from this stand?" Jack asked.

I nodded, noticing the stand owner's brow furrowed. Together we walked away and after a moment I heard shouts of 'theives' and 'scoundrels' filling the air.

"What did yah take?" I asked Jack.

"The man's earnings." he said, tossing a bag from hand to hand. "You?"

"A dagger." I said, grinning at him.

"Hey! There are those pirates! Jack and Al!" a soldier suddenly shouted, blocking our path.

"It's Captain!" Jack and I growled, drawing our swords.

We were already surrounded.

"Well, mate, I suppose we will 'ave to escape." Jack whispered.

"Aye, that we will."

But then a soldier jerked a small form out from behind him. A bag hid the child's face but I recognised her clothes.

"Jack, your first mate escaped us. But Al, you little cabin boy was unable to keep up." he said, ripping the bag away.

Naomi looked at me, not a tear in her eyes.

"Cap'n! Geh out'a 'ere!" she growled.

"Oh? Brave boy is he? Well, child, if your Captain runs, you die." the soldier said, drawing a sword.

I tensed up, looking at Jack. His brow was furrowed, gaze downcast.

"Cap'n Al. I'll be fine. Geh. Out. Of. 'Ere." Naomi continued, her face brave and eyes hard.

"I ain't leavin' you behind." I said roughly, glaring at the sword pressed to her throat.

"Go dammit! I ain't lettin' them capture you!" she all but screamed.

The people in Tortuga seemed curious as to what was happened and many were gathered around at this point.

"Fine. Let 'im go and I'll stay." I said.

Two men gripped my arms.

"_NO!_" Naomi screamed, thrashing in the soldiers grip.

Her jerking caused the sword to cut her throat a tad and a thin line of blood ran down her neck. She kicked, screamed, hit, and bit to make him release her.

"Ah! The li'l brute bit me! I'll show you!" the soldier cried, shoving her down roughly and raising his sword.

Swiftly, I jerked away from the men who'd captured me and through myself in front of my sister. The blade sliced between my breasts and down to right above my belly-button.

"_Al! No! Please, God, no! 'Elp! Someone 'elp Al!" _Naomi screamed, her voice cracking from sheer terror.

"I'm fine." I whispered, my head in her lap.

"Move!" Jack's voice reached me.

At this point I was unsure what was going on as I lie there. I knew I was bleeding. I saw that when I lifted my hand. I was unsure whether I was dying or not. I figured I was when I was suddenly lifted off of the ground by strong arms. But, would I still hurt if I was dead? Would there still be this unbearable pain in my abdomen? I guessed I'd gone to hell. Then a calm, strong voice spoke to me.

"Al? You there? You're gonna be okay, mate. And Nat's fine. We's 'eadin' back to me ship. Savvy?" Jack said, and I thought his lips brushed my ear.

"Aye. Savvy." I tried to sound loud, but all that came out was a whisper.

Then his other words caught up with me.

"Nat..where?" I forced out.

"On _The Mercy_ with your first mate." Jack's soft voiced reply came.

I nodded, trying to open my eyes. My vision was spotted with black dots.

"Don't try to focus. Just keep breathing 'til we're aboard _The Pearl_." Jack ordered.

I couldn't even find the energy to nod. There was constant pain, and occasionally Jack's voice as we traveled. I don't figure it took more than ten minutes to reach the ship, but it felt like an eternity. When we did reach it, I felt my body handed to someone on board while Jack boarded, then back to him.

"Prepare warm water. Boil it. And get me a clean rag. Some needle and thread. And rum." Jack ordered.

A moment later, all of the supplies he needed were brought out and Jack laid me on his bunk in his cabin.

"Drink." he ordered.

I opened my mouth and he poured rum into it. When he felt I was close enough to intoxicated, he moved the bottle away. A moment later my shirt was ripped open.

"Al, what're these bindings?" he asked, shock in his voice.

I couldn't find the strength to answer, but I looked at him and begged him with my eyes to understand. He reached down and began removing them.

"You are a woman."

It wasn't a question. Just a statement. A calm statement at that.

"Are you angry?" I whispered.

"No, just suprised. I wish you had not lied to me though." he said, reaching for something.

A burning ripped through my abdomen and I opened my mouth to scream only to have his warm, caloused hand close over it. I screamed against it, tears pouring down my face. After the burning subsided, he dabbed the rag in the warm water and began cleaning the cut. I fainted before he got to the stitching.

-Later on-

My eyes fluttered, then opened. I tried to sit up and hissed in pain. Then I remembered. I'd been injured. And Jack'd saved me. I noticed I was in his bunk and wondered where he'd slept. I got my answer as soon as I looked at his desk. He was leaning back in his chair, hat over his eyes and snores coming from his mouth. His feet, still in their boots, were crossed and propped onto the desk. After a moment of staring at him I looked down at my chest. It was wrapped in bandages and hurt badly.

"That bugger did this?" I wondered aloud, my eyes drifting back to Jack.

I noticed how handsome he was asleep, face relaxed and calm. His shirt was undone, though still on, revealing his bronze chest coated with scars. But to me that only made his attractivness more potent.

"It's impolite to stare, love." he suddenly spoke, causing me to jump and then groan in pain.

"Sorry. Was thinkin'." I grunted.

"I won't tell anyone your a lass." he said, looking up.

"Thanks. Is there somethin' you want in return?" I asked cautiously.

"Rum." he said, and I smirked.

Perhaps we could be good friends after all.

"Jack, you and I, I think we'll be swell friends." I said.

He smirked.

"I believe we might. If I can resist bedding you. Which, after seeing you half nude, I doubt is possible."

My cheeks went bright red and I was about to start yelling at him when his door opened.

"Cap'n Jack, 'M sorre'! Coul'n't stop tha' li'l bugga'!" Gibbs yelled as my sister rushed to my side, lifting my hand.

She wore a white dress today, her shoulder length hair washed and combed.

"Alice! Sista'! You're alright! They tol't me ya' was bu' I din't believe 'em. I was scare't you'd died! Don't eva' scare me like tha' again! I nearly kill't that soldier, I did! Gibbs 'ad to drag me off 'im!" she shouted, showering my face with kisses.

"Aye, aye. I'm fine. And remind me to thank Gibbs. You're in enough danger without someone's death on your 'ands." I said.

"Alright, sista'. You wan' sleep now, yes?" she asked.

"Aye. I want sleep."

So, with Naomi curled up beside me and Jack in his chair, I drifted back to sleep. But there was one thing on my mind: How the hell was I going to deal with Captain Jack Sparrow?

Welp! R&R! See you in chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

**Auhtor's note: Well, Jack and Alice's story is just getting interesting isn't it? I guess this is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC.**

Chapter 3

I sat up, resisting the urge to stretch for fear I'd rip my stitches. I was still on bed rest and Jack hadn't let me leave his cabin. Which was disturbing.

"I can take care of meself, Jack." I grunted for the fourth time.

"Oh? Then explain that injury." he replied.

"I 'ad to protect me sister." I snapped, glaring at the attractive male.

"Well, you shouldn't 'ave jumped in front of a blade to do it!" Jack growled at me.

My eyes widened, frustration getting to me. He just couldn't understand, could he?

"If you 'ad someone like 'er in your life, someone more important than yourself, you'd understand. I'd 'appily perish 'fore I let something 'arm me sister."

He stared at me, his dark eyes brooding.

"You are not leaving me cabin until you are healed, lass." he finally said.

"By that you mean off of bed rest?" I asked, earning a smirk.

"Nay, love, I meant 'til your healed." he said, standing beside the door.

"Jack! You cannot do that!" I shouted.

"Watch me. Alice Kingsly, until the day those stitches are removed you shall remain in me cabin and on me ship." he said.

"But me ship..." I began.

"_The Mercy_ shall sail with _The Pearl_." Jack interupted.

"Naomi..."

"Can come and go as she pleases."

"Me crew..."

"Can take care of itself. Face it Alice, you have no reason to leave."

"There's nothing to do in 'ere! I'm bored constantly unless you are in 'ere annoying me an' that's no better!" I finally exclaimed.

"When your stitches come out, I'll find another way to ammuse you." Jack said, smirking.

I glared at him for his innuendo before I lifted a shoe and through it as hard as an injured person can.

"_Geh out_!" I screamed, my accent becoming as sloppy as my sister's in my moment of rage.

Jack ignored me, sitting in his chair and pulling his hat down to hide his eyes.

"Hush, love, get some sleep." he ordered.

I obeyed only because I was so thouroughly exhausted from conversing with that impossible man.

-A few days later-

Finally, Jack said I was off bed rest and allowed me to get out of his bed. I was in my breeches from before and the bandages and I cannot say I was comfortable.

"Jack, at least give me a shirt." I groaned, shifting in his chair.

He smirked, slipping his own shirt off and handing it to me while he got another. Accepting what I could get, I quickly buttoned the far too large shirt. It was made of the smoothest silk I'd ever seen, which made me assume he'd stolen it from some poor gent.

"I can wash your breeches while I'm out." Jack said, holding his hands out impatiently.

Not thinking, I slipped my breeches off and handed them over. The shirt Jack gave me covered me anyway so I didn't particularly care. I watched him gather up the rest of the dirty clothes before he left the room, locking me in behind him.

"Bloody bastard." I muttered.

When he returned Naomi was on his heels, a smile on her dirty face.

"Sista', 'unta' (Hunter) said you was off bed rest an' I came to see. 'E also said Cap'n Jack won' le' you leave. 'E canno' make you stay, can 'e?" she asked.

I smiled at the young girl, her eyes worried and her clothes boyish.

"Aye, 'e can. Or at least 'e thinks so. I'll be fine though sister. You go on." I said, offering a small smile.

She paused, her eyes focusing intently on my bare legs.

"Why ahn't you wearin' breeches?" the girl asked abruptly.

"Jack's washing them." I sighed, knowing she'd assume otherwise.

She nodded, though obviously unconvinced, and exited the cabin. I turned to look at Jack, who had locked the door behind her.

"What in the bloody 'ell are you doin'?!" I snarled, self defense mode kicking in.

No matter how kind in public, one is never to trust a pirate.

"I simply want no one distracting me. We are setting sail soon, mate. You will remain with us, 'til we reach our destination. This is to be sure your crew will help me with something." he replied cooly.

So, that's it then. I was Jack's hostage. Assurence that my crew would help him out in his latest adventure.

"Captain.." I said, forced formality in my tone, "me crew and I would have helped you if you had simply asked."

"Ah! So, you can speak properly!" he laughed, causing me to scowl at him. "And here I thought you just another illiterit, foolish captain that cannot hold up a conversation."

Abruptly, I realized what he meant. Naomi's own lack of upbringing often causes me to speak less properly, for her sake really. I'd somehow managed to make Jack believe me to be incompetent.

"I've always been able to speak correctly if I wished to. But Naomi seems inable to and I don't want her upset by my speaking properly if she cannot do so. I was raised a lady, if you can believe that. I just followed my heart to become a pirate." I said in a calm tone.

He stared at me with wide, chocolate colored eyes, seeming shocked at my proper upbringing if nothing else. Perhaps he was a bit jealous because my speech was even better than his own...?

"Well... get some rest love... We need to set sail." he muttered, turning and exiting the cabin.

I listened for the telltale click of the lock, a slow smirk forming on my lips.

He'd forgotten to lock the door.

I was getting out of here.

**Alright. That's it for now. I've had writer's block, so it took me a while, but I got this out. Now... Read and review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welp, I'm writing alot this week. So.. here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

I slipped out of the cabin, my wide eyes taking in Jack's ship. My own ship sailed not far behind him, Hunter manning the helm with a look of angry determination on his face. Naomi stood beside him, talking non-stop about God knows what. I slipped away from the cabin and across the deck without being spotted, but I tend to be unlucky when it comes to not being seen and sure enough Jack saw me.

"Get back here, lass!" he shouted, rushing forwards.

By the time he'd gotten halfway to me, I had climbed onto the railing of his ship. I smiled at him, giving a small salute, and then held up the map to the island he was taking us.

"See you soon, Captain." I chuckled, before jumping into the water.

Hunter was waiting for me when I surfaced next to my ship, and he had the men cast me a line. Once I was safetly aboard, I handed Hunter the map and told him to set sail for the destination marked on the paper. He nodded, ordering the crew about, and I walked into my cabin to dress. Naomi hugged me, laughing when I did nothing but grunt and pat her head. Soon enough we were well on our way to the island Jack had been taking me. Unfortunantly enough, we'd been delayed a bit by Jack himself. We had to lose him.

"Captain Al, the men be requestin' lunch." Hunter called, entering my cabin.

"Let 'em eat." I mumbled, studying the map laid out on the desk.

I'd also stolen some of Jack's papers. He was pretty organised for one so... insane. As I read, I became curious about what could await us on that island. Jack was a curious man, so it could be anything. Once I was sure Hunter had left, I pulled out the journal I'd stolen from Jack and continued reading. He'd had an adventurous life, to say the least.

"Lass, you know it's rude to go through a man's personal belongings." a familiar voice called from behind me.

I spun, looking up at Jack Sparrow with wide, guilty eyes.

Shit.

**It's short, but I needed to write something.**


End file.
